nathansgenealogyfandomcom-20200213-history
Martin Saunders
My 2nd Great Grandfather (Autosomal DNA Confirmed) Martin "Son" Saunders born on 21 September 1886 in East Peckham, Kent''1'' to labourer [[William Saunders|'William Saunders']] and [[Rose Ann Martin|'Rose Ann Martin']]. 7 November 1886 - He was baptised in St Michael, East Peckham, Kent.2 5 April 1891 - Martin lived in Church Farm Cottages, May Hill, Offham, Kent. Aged 4, of East Peckham. Living in the household of father William Saunders aged 40, Farm Servant of East Peckham, with mother Rose A Saunders aged 31, of Hadlow, brother Charles Saunders aged 9, of East Peckham, brother George Saunders aged 7, of East Peckham, brother Frank Saunders aged 2, of East Peckham and boarder David Baker aged 18, Farm Servant of Birling.3 '' '''31 March 1901' - He lived in Hayes's, Mereworth, Kent. Aged 14, single Waggoners Mate, of East Peckham. Living in the household of father William Saunders aged 50, Waggoner on Farm of East Peckham, with mother Rose A Saunders aged 41, of Hadlow, brother Charles W Saunders aged 19, Farm Labourer of East Peckham, brother George Saunders aged 17, Farm Labourer of East Peckham and brother Robert Saunders aged 8, Scholar of Mereworth.4 '' '''16 November 1903' - Martin attested for the Army Service Corps at Maidstone. On this day he was aged 18 years and 2 months. He was 5 feet 4 and a half inches tall, weighed 115 lbs, had a fresh complexion, brown hair and blue eyes. His minimum chest measurement was 32 inches, maximum expansion was 33 and a half inches. Campaigns served while in the ASC: Colours Home 16 November 1903 to 15 November 1906, Army Reserve 16 November 1906 to 05 August 1914 5 '' '''26 October 1909' - Martin married [[Susannah Ladums|'Susannah Ladums']] in a religious ceremony in Malling Register Office witnessed by Florence Gibbons, Walter Edward Weller.6 '' '''26 October 1909' - He lived in Brewer's Hall, Mereworth, Maidstone, Kent, his occupation was Waggoner 6 Last quarter of 1909 - His son, George William Saunders, was born in Mereworth, Kent, England. 2 April 1911 - He lived in Smith's Farm, Hollingbourne, Kent. Aged 24, married Waggoner On Farm, of East Peckham. Living with him: wife Susan Saunders aged 24, of Marden, son George Saunders aged 1, of Mereworth and boarder Harry Ashby aged 40, Carter on Farm of Bredgar. Martin and Susan had been married 1 year and had 1 child together.7 30 July 1911 - His daughter, [[Rose Mary Saunders|'Rose Mary Saunders']], was born in Hollingbourne, Kent. 13 May 1913 - His son, Frederick Martin Saunders, was born in Malling District. 19 March 1917 - His son, Robert Douglas Saunders, was born in Malling District. 17 November 1919 - His son, Sydney Hugh Saunders, was born in Malling District. 1919 - Martin was aged 33 when his father died. 27 December 1923 - His son, John Cyril Saunders, was born in Tonbridge District. 29 September 1939 - He lived in Boxley Grange, Boxley. Date of birth 21 September 1886, married General Farm Worker. Living with him: Susan Saunders, date of birth 2 March 1887, married Farm Worker Unpaid Domestic Duties, Sydney H Saunders, date of birth 17 November 1919, single Milk Roundsman, and Roy Saunders, date of birth 6 June 1930, At School.8 1949 - Martin was aged 63 when his mother died. 3 January 1955 - He lived in 4, Willis Cottages, Dunn Street, Bredhurst.9 On 20 August 2011 Maureen Saunders recalled Martin and his wife lived in Bennett's Cottages, Bredhurst when she was a child It is rumoured that Martin fathered another child late in life. 19 February 1981 - He died aged 94 in Linton Hospital, Coxheath, Kent. The cause of his death was Carcinomatosis; Carcinoma prostate. His death was registered on 20 February 1981 by his son George William Saunders.1 ''He lived in 55 Camp Way, Maidstone, Kent until his death, his occupation was Agricultural Worker (Retired).1'' Sources 1 Death Certificate 2 Kent Family History Society CD 27 3 1891 England, Wales & Scotland Census, RG12 PN671 F5 P4 4 1901 England, Wales & Scotland Census, RG13 PN744 F153 P24 5 British Army Service Records 1914-1920 6 Marriage Certificate 7 1911 England, Wales & Scotland Census, RG14PN4162 RG78PN162 RD52 SD1 ED2 SN11 8 1939 Register, Ref: RG101/1864C/011/26 Letter Code: DKKC 9 Death Certificate of wife, Susannah Ladums